


Cast Out

by tiramisu_art



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Big Mama has no sympathy, Flashbacks, Gen, Turtle Tots (TMNT), rottmnt fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiramisu_art/pseuds/tiramisu_art
Summary: The saying goes "you don't know what you've until it's taken away from you". This is a lesson a young orphan and protégé of a powerful matriarch learns first-hand.
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief





	Cast Out

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this one-shot is really old, back from July this year i think? Anyway it lays the groundwork for some pretty important details that tie in to a fic my friend is working on right now!

The steps creaked slightly with every step on the stairs. Donnie had spend hours in the library and hadn’t been keeping track of time. But he knew for the past time he’d been at the Matriarch’s castle, this would have been the time one of the servants would call him for supper. 

Except for now.

The hallways seemed so empty and abandoned, where was everyone?

A voice, he heard it clearly now. It was Mother’s voice, always so cheerful and bright, just there behind the door. Donnie rushed to see her, when suddenly one of the servants stopped him.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for hours for you kid,” the otter-like yokai’s barked at him.

“Come on, let’s get out.”

“Wait!” Donnie squirmed as the yokai pulled him away from the door. “I don’t understand, what’s..”

“I said move it son! The matriarch doesn’t have time for you!”

“Mother!” the purple-clad turtle yelled, he kicked and freed himself from the servant’s grip, who let go off him with a shriek. He ran to the door, to her, he pushed the heavy thing open with all the strength his body could give.

His heart dropped when he saw her. Aways so chatty and sweet, a child he’d never seen before right behind her. It was a turtle like him, bright red marks crossed over his face, his clothes were worn out and he was skipping through the room, enchanted by all the luxury and shiny things that filled the place. He laughed, he made her laugh…

The other turtle, as he was admiring a life-sized painting, wasn’t aware of the ruckus that happened behind the door. The Matriarch made a gesture to him that seemed to say ‘stay here, I’ll be right back’ and then walked over to the door Donnie was standing behind.

“Now what is all the skoffitun that is going on here?” her tone was uncharacteristically stern.

“The kid here is making trouble,” the otter yokai said irritated. “He kicked me right against my shin when I tried to take him out.”

Donnie’s confusion grew with every second. 

“Mother… what does he mean, what’s going on, who’s that boy?”

“Oh my, how am I going to explain this to the turtleboo…” Donnie could barely decipher her expression as she was talking. “Mother isn’t particularly fond of children that spend their whole day with their silent tushigans in the books.”

She pointed towards the door, to the room where the other turtle was. “I prefer things that have more charm and spissywink.” 

Hot tears began to sting in Donnie’s eyes, his body froze as she locked eye contact with him.

“Mother doesn’t want you anymore.”

She stood up and turned towards the door, smiling sweetly once more to the purple-clad turtle. “Now be a dear and follow the man to the dimbley way out.”

The servant had grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and Donnie was unceremoniously thrown out of the castle. 

The pouring rain blended with the tears that streamed down his face as her cold words echoed through his head.

Donnie glanced back one last time to what was once a home, and through the window high up he saw the other cheerful boy joining the Matriarch for dinner, and he realized he was all alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically "The Thief and the Orphan" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553770/chapters/62007586 and "Beauty" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555192 follow up right after this one!


End file.
